


Every Single Day

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Is flirty domesticity a thing?Jim plans to seduce John every day for the rest of his life. He hasn't failed yet and he doesn't plan to start now.





	

"Noooo," Jim grumbled into the pillow as John tried to slither out from underneath the arm across his stomach. The more John tried to wriggle away, the tighter Jim held.

"Some of us do have to go to work, you know, go and do a proper job." He shoved at Jim's shoulder, rolling him onto his back to escape his clutches.

"No, you don't. Why be so ordinary when you could stay here and be so much more interesting?" He kicked the covers off and stretched out - he was definitely not above using dirty tactics to get what he wanted.

John wasn't biting, he picked up a pillow and threw it at Jim's face. "Shut it. I'm going to make breakfast, and then I'm going to work. If you want some, you can come and get it, I'm not having you making a mess of the bed."

Jim's eyes followed John and his smirk all the way out of the room. Jim knew he was just talking about breakfast but he made it so easy to pretend that he didn't. Oh, this could be fun. He did give him a chance, though. "Are you really not coming back?"

"I'm really not." The clattering in the kitchen said he wasn't lying. Well, if the mountain won't come to Muhammad...

Jim crawled out of bed, bothering to put his dressing gown on but not do it up, it would only be coming off again soon anyway. He slid up behind John and wound his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing." He was absolutely not going to give in to Jim today. He was going to make breakfast, then he was going to leave and Jim would just have to deal with it until the evening.

"Yeah, but why?" He pressed himself against John's back. "Look how happy I am to see you, Johnny boy, are you telling me you don't feel the same?"

A clingy and very aroused Jim was dangerously likely to destroy John's defences and he was not having that. He twisted out of Jim's arms and turned to face him. "So, you want me to be late, just for a quickie?"

Jim did the face that meant John was being adorably stupid. "Mm, no, I want you to call in sick and stay in bed with me."

John crossed his arms. That was tempting but no. "Don't you have things to do today?"

Jim tilted his head and looked John up and down with a smirk, "Only one."

"Shit." John swallowed hard. Okay, fuck work, one day off wouldn't hurt. "Let me get my phone." Jim pulled John's phone out of his pocket, handing it to him with a smug grin, and practically skipped back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together and I plan to do more with them, but it might take a bit of gentle nudging from anyone that would be interested in reading it. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
